


Mistletoe

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh yeah, Shaw thinks glaring bitterly at the offending sprig of Mistletoe hanging inconspicuously from the rail of the subway car, Reese is a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Shoot prompts/ideas please send them my way :)

"But its tradition Sameen" Root purrs, leaning into Shaw's personal space so her breath gently brushes the other woman's lips, well aware she's pushing her buttons. She couldn't resist, it was just too much fun sometimes.

_Oh yeah_ , Shaw thinks glaring bitterly at the offending sprig of Mistletoe hanging inconspicuously from the rail of the subway car, _Reese is a dead man_. They stand like that for several moments, invading each other's personal space as their eyes bore into one another in a silent battle of wills. Eventually Root's lips tilt upwards, her trademark smile slowly breaking free. For a second Shaw's lips follow the movement before she catches it, replacing it with her signature frown, causing Root's smile to widen revealing pearly white teeth. She licks her lips, pleased when the movement draws Shaw's eyes. Slowly, prolonging each movement she leans in holding the other woman's gaze. Shaw leans away, repelling the movement like two magnets facing one another. Root follows, backing her against the plastic bench seat. She glares at the taller woman defiantly, stubbornness etched into her features.

"Since when do you care about tradition?" The question is accompanied by the slight quirk of an eyebrow which Root mimics.

"Since it gives me the opportunity to get under your skin" her tone is flirty and Shaw's scowl deepens with the answer, causing Root's smile to grow. There's a glint in her eyes, one that’s usually followed by the hacker's relentless flirting, testing how far she can go. Shaw, realising she was rapidly running out of options-Root would no doubt be relentless if she doesn't get what she wants- pulls out her gun, quickly firing off a series of shots at the infernal sprig of mistletoe. By the time she’s emptied her clip all that remains is a piece of string hanging limply and she smirks in satisfaction.

"Feel better now sweetie?" Root asks, smiling at the ex-assassins antics. Shaw surprised her sometimes and while it wasn't quite as good as a kiss it still made her day.

"Yeah actually I do."

"Good. How about instead of a kiss you let me take you to dinner?" She says, dangling the offer of food in front of Shaw knowing she won't be refused. It's met with a glare but it's lacking the usual heat and she takes that as acceptance, linking their arms together as they leave the station. She knows a great place nearby that love to decorate with mistletoe this time of year.

 


End file.
